The Fruit of Your Dreams
by LunaStories
Summary: "Wait! Young un!" but it was too late, Sanji was too far in the crowd to hear his voice. "Argh. I forgot to warn him…" said the old man as he furrowed his eyebrows in worry. What happens when Sanji buys fruit from suspicious old men? I can say confidently that it is nothing good... Warnings: Zoro/Sanji a lot of explicit stuff at the end, Humor
1. Chapter 1

The Fruit of Your Dreams

**A/N: Hello there! Luna here! This is a random story that will be multiple chapters but it will be pretty short. I have writer's block for my other story so this is therapy. Hopefully I'll be able to finish my other story… Anyways, please enjoy the read! This is also a birthday present to myself! Since June 8th is my birthday ^_^.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Warnings: A little bit of language and slight Zoro/Sanji (later on)**

xxxxxx

A light breeze blew across the town square bustling with people as Sanji strolled through it, buying the necessary groceries for the crew's next expedition. They had arrived at this island just at the right time, for all of the food had ran out thanks to a certain bottomless pit on their ship. Sanji fumed as he remembered opening the door to the galley that morning to find the refrigerator's lock had been broken open. It annoyed him to no end that even though Franky made the refrigerator with a lock it was still not enough to stop their persistent always hungry captain.

_I better buy a lot this time…_mused Sanji as he looked over the variety of fruits on sale. _I'll bet that stupid captain of ours will eat all of it in no time._

As Sanji was looking over the fruits, he spotted another decent fruit stand a few feet away. Surprisingly, though the whole square was full of people, that stand had no customers at all. It was almost as if the people couldn't see the stand and there was a circle of space around it.

Curious, Sanji walked over to the stand and saw a little old man sitting there smoking a pipe with an assortment of fruit Sanji had never seen laid out. Sanji picked a bag of fruit that was black and round and looked over it skeptically; he saw a tiny label in a language he had never seen before making him even more curious.

"How much is this?" asked Sanji, already thinking of many new recipes to try on this intriguing fruit.

"Well," replied the man, still puffing at his pipe. "It depends…How much do you have?"

Sanji got out his bag of belli and shifted through it, noticing that he only had a few belli left. "I…only have this much left. Is this enough?" asked Sanji, for some reason he really wanted to try the fruit but it seemed he wouldn't be able to afford it.

"Yes, it is enough." said the man, taking all of the remaining belli.

"Thanks." said Sanji, grateful to the old man who sold the fruits to him for such a cheap price. Sanji knew that the amount of belli he had was not enough, because this fruit was obviously exotic and was not from around here. Sanji took the bag of fruit and walked into the crowd, heading toward the Sunny to try out the new fruit.

The old man suddenly called out "Wait! Young un'!" but it was too late, Sanji was too far in the crowd to hear his voice. "Argh. I forgot to warn him…" said the old man as he furrowed his eyebrows in worry. "Well, I guess he will be all right. He seems like a strong young man." said the man, reassuring himself. The stand suddenly started fading away and so did the old man, until nothing was left but an empty spot where they originally were.

A couple hand in hand walked past where the stand had been and the woman stopped.

"Wasn't there an old man and a stand there?" asked the young woman to her husband.

"I didn't see anything. It must have been your imagination." he replied, patting her hand to reassure her.

"I guess…if you say so…" said the woman doubtfully as she was led back into the crowd by her partner.

xxxxxx

Sanji hummed a cheerful tune as he dumped all the groceries on the galley floor but put the bag of fruit in his jacket pocket. He started putting the groceries away when Zoro walked in, yawning for he had just woken up from a nap.

Zoro blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes and asked the cook "Do you have any booze?"

Sanji only glared at Zoro and ignored him angering Zoro.

"Oi, shit-cook. I was talking to you." growled Zoro as he drew two of his swords.

Sanji smirked as he lit a cigarette and faced Zoro. "What? Do you want a fight, Marimo head?"

Zoro snarled in response as he threw himself at Sanji aiming to slice his stomach. Sanji raised one of his very flexible legs and blocked the attack, all the while smirking at Zoro. Sanji would never admit it but he enjoyed all these fights with Zoro, they helped him stretch and release all his pent up stress on someone he knew could handle it. Zoro, realizing that Sanji was distracted, used one sword to push Sanji against the wall while his other sword went down to slice Sanji's leg. The only problem was that Zoro didn't count on _how_ much Sanji was distracted. Zoro thought that Sanji would block his attack like usual with his leg but he was very wrong.

The undisguised sound of metal tearing flesh echoed through the galley as Zoro stared down in horror at Sanji's leg, or rather where he had sliced Sanji's leg. Sanji's face contorted in pain and his knees buckled as his only foot that was supporting him couldn't hold his weight anymore. Luckily, Zoro caught him as he went down and immediately picked him up to bring him to Chopper.

Zoro's mind was at a blank. He didn't know what to think, only that he had hurt the cook, he had _hurt_ the cook. And not only had he hurt him, he had hurt his legs; the very core of Sanji's weapons.

_What if he can never fight again, no, what if he can't even walk anymore…! _Thought Zoro, as he ran all over the ship calling Chopper's name. Zoro knew that this time he had hurt the cook bad, because even though he was holding the cook in a princess hug, he wasn't complaining. All Sanji did was grit his teeth, as if opening his mouth would let out his scream of pain. Cold sweat collected on Sanji's body as the pain intensified with all of Zoro's running. He tried to tell Zoro to stop running but could only manage small gasps of pain. After a moment, the pain seemed to numb a bit and Sanji gasped out "W-wait, *pant* C-chopper's not…here."

Zoro came to an abrupt stop as he remembered that the whole crew had went on the island, including Chopper. He had only stayed behind to guard the ship. He remembered Chopper saying something about going into the island's forest to look for medicinal herbs and stock up on their supplies. Zoro ran into his room (for once, not getting lost) and gently laid Sanji on his bed. Before turning to exit the room he said "Wait right here all right? I'll go find Chopper, DON'T MOVE." and left.

"What do you mean don't move? Stupid Marimo head. I _can't_ move." replied Sanji bitterly, but Zoro didn't hear him for he was already on the island, heading towards the forest.

Sanji laid there bleeding all over the bed when he figured that he might as well stop the bleeding or else he would bleed to death before they even got here. Especially since Zoro was going out to find Chopper, he didn't know how long he was going to take.

_I'll be lucky if he manages to find Chopper by tonight. _Thought Sanji, as he took off his jacket to wrap the wound. He was just about to press his jacket on the wound when he remembered that the bag of fruits was still inside. He reached into his jacket pocket, took the fruits out, and put them on the nightstand next to the bed. He then proceeded to wrap his leg in his jacket and laid back down. Suddenly, his stomach grumbled and he realized that he hadn't eaten anything all day. _Luckily this bag of fruits is here. _Thought Sanji as he reached toward the bag and put it in his hand to examine it. The fruits were round and black; they were the size of a grape and looked not so edible but the aroma wafting off of it suggested otherwise. He opened the bag and popped one in his mouth, rolling it around before biting hard into it. Suddenly, an assortment of flavors ranging from cotton candy to lasagna burst into his mouth and he moaned at the feeling of pure bliss. He popped another one and another one and before he realized it, he had emptied the whole bag. Disappointed that there was no more but also satisfied at the feeling of fullness, he laid onto the bed for he was suddenly very tired.

_I'll just take…a quick…nap…_ Thought Sanji as he slowly drifted off to sleep smiling as he recognized Zoro's smell all over the bed and nuzzled deeper into the pillow.

xxxxxx

_Mmmm..._ Thought Sanji, as he slowly blinked himself awake. He knew immediately that it was evening because the sun was setting outside of the door. _Why isn't Zoro back yet?_

He got up and found himself in a mound of clothes on the bed.

_What the…? Since when was the bed this big?_ He looked up and found himself staring straight at a mirror.

Sanji screamed. Or he tried to, to the best of his ability, because no sound came out. After all, the mirror reflected a spider. And I don't think spiders can scream…

TBC

**A/N: So, how was it? xD I got this idea one day when I was just like "…What if you became the thing you feared the most?" O_o And this is what I got. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you all who wished me happy birthday T_T I feel loved! Anyways, I just want to thank Red Voidant Dragon, Pocky Ichigo, and Pen-Woman for reviewing! Thanks with lots of love^_^ Also, Pen-Woman, good guess but nope, it's not a Devil Fruit. Remember? It was a bag of those fruits and there can only be one of each type of Devil Fruit. Nice try though xD Let me give you a hint: The title. That's all you'll get~ Besides I try to make my plots not so predictable so look forward to what happens in the end!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece~**

**Warnings: None**

xxxxxx

_OH. MY. GOD._ Thought Sanji as he slowly started to panic. _What the hell? What happened?_

He put his hands to his forehead in despair only to feel four of his legs go to his head. He screamed again (or tried to but no sound came out) and put his legs back down.

_Okay, calm down. Let's think about this for a second… I got cut by Zoro…could it have been from there? No, none of the marines he's cut ever turned into a spider. Then what is it? What could have caused this? _As Sanji was thinking about his, he was pacing (or crawling) back and forth over the bed trying to remember what had caused it. His eyes (all eight of them) lit up when he saw the bag devoid of fruit on the bed. _That's it! The fruit! No wonder it was so cheap, it must have been poisonous…But wait. Why would the old man want to poison me? He had no reason to…and he seemed like a decent old man…_ Sanji stopped his pacing and walked/crawled over to the bag. He crawled around it several times trying to figure out if there were any clues on why the hell he was a spider. He stopped at the label and stared at it until he could practically burn a hole through it.

_I can't read it… _Thought Sanji glumly. _But most likely Robin-chwan can!_ This seemed to cheer Sanji up and he set out to find Robin, only to stop in his tracks when someone rushed into the room. This certain someone called out "Oi, Sanji, I couldn't find Cho…pper…" but trailed off when he realized Sanji wasn't there. "Sanji?" Zoro asked tentatively, taking in the bloody jacket, discarded pants, other pieces of clothing, and ruffled bed. Zoro drew his sword as he looked around wearily but after observing that there seemed to be no signs of a struggle he put his sword back in its sheath.

"Grrr…" Growled Zoro, beyond annoyed now. "I told that shit cook not to go anywhere…!" He walked back out and proceeded to try and go to the galley; but of course, seeing that this was Zoro, he ended up taking much longer than he intended to find the galley. He finally found the door to the galley (after running 5 laps around the Sunny) and practically slammed it open; annoyed that Sanji would walk around when he was injured. "Hey, shit cook, you shouldn't…" then trailed off yet again when he realized that Sanji wasn't here either.

More worried than annoyed now, Zoro headed back to his room…only to get lost again…

While Zoro was doing this Sanji just sat there (as best as a spider can) and pouted.

_Zoro is such a Marimo head. First of all, my leg was hurt badly so I can't go anywhere even if I wanted to. Second of all, all my clothes are here; like I would walk around stark naked. _Scoffed Sanji, or at least he tried to. Then he remembered something that he had forgotten. Something important. He looked at where he thinks his legs _should_ be (grimacing the whole time, he hated spiders) and realized that one of his eight legs was cut, right where Zoro had cut him.

_Well, at least it was one leg. I mean, if humans have two legs and spiders have eight…then shouldn't four of my legs be cut? _Sanji tried to logically think about it but failed miserably, after all, the logic of fanfictions should not be questioned. _Well, no point in sitting around moping. I should get going now. _And just as he was about to get up and try to find Robin, he was stopped yet again by one annoying Marimo head who had crashed into the room.

_Argh! Just leave me be already! I need to find Robin-chwan and reverse this damn thing. If it CAN be reversed…_Thought Sanji to himself ominously but almost slapped himself (with all eight legs) when he thought this. _Stop being so pessimistic! It will be alright. You'll get through this. _Sanji tried to reassure himself but was not doing so well.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over Sanji and he was scooped up by an enormous hand.

"What the hell? A spider?" Said Zoro, raising one eyebrow in amusement. "It looks kind of cool. Let's find a jar…" Zoro started heading toward the galley to find a jar (His original goal to find Sanji forgotten) while Sanji fumed and stomped (He tried to but it looked like he was jumping) on Zoro's hand. _I'm not your pet stupid shit-head! LET GO OF ME! _

But of course, Zoro couldn't understand him and only seemed more amused. "Cool, it jumps too?"

xxxxxx

After a few laps around the Sunny, Zoro managed to find the Galley and opened the door to step inside. He headed over to the cabinet where the jars were kept and rummaged around for one. He found a decent sized jar and proceeded to open the jar then dumped Sanji inside.

_Asshole! That hurt! _screamed Sanji in his mind as he used one of his legs to rub the spot where he had hit the jar's bottom.

Zoro punched some holes in the cover of the jar for air and headed back to his room. Miraculously, he didn't get lost this time and Zoro went in to put the jar on the nightstand. After this was done, he sat down on a clean spot on the bed and contemplated what to do next. Sanji seemed to be missing and he didn't want to do anything without consulting the crew first…

_That means it's naptime. _Yawned Zoro, as he shoved all of Sanji's clothes and the fruit bag onto the floor. He then got onto the bed and cringed his nose in disgust when he felt some of the un-dried blood seep into his pants. _Oh well, I'll deal with it later…I bet he's with one of the others…So there's nothing to worry about…_ Thought Zoro as he slowly drifted of to sleep.

Meanwhile, Sanji banged his many legs against the glass of the jar protesting the whole time for the stupid shit head to open the damn jar or he would shove his leg so far up his *** that he wouldn't be able to *** all day and !&)#(*$&^ ( ect. Afterwards, Sanji grew tired, curled up into a ball, and also fell asleep.

xxxxxx

"Mrm…" Yawned Zoro as he woke up from his nice nap. He looked at his open door and saw pitch darkness. _Which means it's nighttime…the crew should be back by now. I should tell them about Sanji. _Zoro got up and headed out, rubbing his neck to get the cricks out of it. He saw light seeping from the Galley so he went towards it (managing to not get lost in the process) and opened the door…only to be blasted with a huge symphony of noise and laughter. He smiled, as he saw that all of his crewmates seemed to be having a wonderful time drinking tea (That Nami had made, with a price of course) and chatting, waiting for Sanji to come and make dinner.

"ZORO!" screamed Luffy as he launched himself towards Zoro, hitting him dead on the stomach. Zoro made a sound of surprise and almost flew away but luckily he had braced himself on the door frame and managed to survive the impact.

"Luffy!" scolded Zoro, ruffling Luffy's hair, his voice holding more affection than anger.

"Gomen, Zoro. I just wanted to ask you if Sanji's going to make dinner yet." said Luffy smiling his trademark smile, still clinging on to Zoro's stomach.

Zoro pried the clingy monkey off of him and furrowed his eyebrows in worry. "Why are you asking me?" asked Zoro, though he already knew the answer.

"Well, Sanji's with you isn't he? But if he's not then I can cook dinner!" replied Usopp, pride fully as he lifted his chin up, nose toward the ceiling, and continued "Did I tell you guys that I was the greatest chef in the world?"

"Really?" said Luffy and Chopper with stars in their eyes; drooling as they thought of all the dishes that Usopp could make for them.

"Yes, that's right! There was this one time where I had a cooking competition with a blood thirst-"

Zoro cut him off and clapped his hands a few times to get the crews attention. The whole room fell silent, even Luffy stopped to face Zoro since it seemed that Zoro had something important to say. "Listen up. Sanji is injured. He's not with me. And he's not on the ship." said Zoro all in one breath because he knew this blessed silence would not last. And how right he was.

All of a sudden the whole crew crowded around Zoro with exclamations of 'What do you mean hurt?' , 'Someone call a doctor! Oh wait, I'm the doctor.' and many others.

Finally, unable to take it any longer, Zoro yelled at the top of his lungs "BE QUIET!"

Immediately the whole room fell silent again and looked at Zoro in surprise.

"Look, here's what I know. I was having one of my usual fights with Sanji when I cut him."  
The whole room gasped and Usopp said "I knew it! I knew it! You were always after the great Captain Usopp's head weren't you? Sanji found out and tried to protect me so yo-" Usopp stopped his words when an ice-cold glare from Zoro was directed toward him. He whimpered and stepped behind Robin, using her as a shield.

"As I was saying, it was an _accident_." emphasized Zoro giving another glare to Usopp who was by now probably pissing his pants.

"I left Sanji on my bed and went to find Chopper. When I came back, Sanji was gone and left all his clothes behind." finished Zoro, sighing as he realized the seriousness of the situation.

"Wait…He left all his clothes?" asked Nami, as perplexed as everyone in the room.

"If I may have a word," Nami nodded and Robin continued. "Cook-san is a person with too much pride to walk around naked. This leads me to the conclusion that something truly bad may have happened to him." She paused a moment to let the crew digest this information.

Everyone grew even grimmer when they realized that what Robin said was very true.

"If I may suggest, we should check the place where Cook-san last was." continued Robin and she turned to Zoro. "May we look inside your room?"

Zoro shrugged and said "Go ahead. If it will help then by all means search my room. I'm pretty hungry right now and I bet everyone else is too."  
The crew nodded and Luffy's stomach growled.

"Yosh!" said Luffy raising one fist up in enthusiasm. "We'll call this mission 'Find Sanji'!"

They filed out of the room and into Zoro's, though not everyone fit so Franky and Usopp stayed outside.

During all this commotion, Sanji had awoken from his slumber and looked around in bewilderment. He saw that the crew was filing in the room and he almost squealed in joy (Though he would deny it).

"All right, start searching for clues." commanded Nami as she took charge.

Robin picked up the fruit bag and raised one eyebrow delicately at the weird inscriptions on the label. Zoro picked up all of Sanji's bloody clothes while Chopper bent down to pick up Sanji's clean ones.

Sanji banged his legs against the glass and tried to get Chopper's attention since he could talk to animals.

_CHOPPER! CHOPPER! IT'S ME SANJI! _screamed Sanji.

Chopper's sensitive ears picked up the screams and he looked at the jar skeptically. "…Sanji…?"

Everybody stopped all motion when they realized that Chopper had found something.

Chopper walked over to the jar, turned into his human form, and picked it up. He put his ear next to the jar and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration in order to hear the tiny voice.

Joyous that he had managed to get Chopper's attention Sanji continued screaming, hoping that Chopper would free him.

_CHOPPER! LET ME OUT! HELP ME! _screamed Sanji at the top of his lungs.

Chopper's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. Though Sanji's voice was noticeably squeakier, it was still Sanji's voice.

Chopper gently put the jar back on the stand and Sanji almost started crying; thinking that Chopper didn't recognize him when Chopper faced the crew, pointed one finger to the jar, and simply said "Sanji."

The crew stared wide-eyed (Though Brooke didn't have any eyes. Skull joke! Yohohoho!) at the little spider in the jar and screamed out "SANJI?"

TBC

**A/N: And there you have it I figured I would give you guys an extra chapter since I'll be busy tomorrow (birthday) so I hope you enjoyed it! If you did please leave a review to show your appreciation!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Luna here! I would like to give my thanks to Pocky Ichigo and Alexsasha for reviewing! You guys are awesome xD Anyways, here's the next chapter to The Fruit of Your Dreams. Also, if you guys want to know when I will update my stories then check my profile page cus I always write it there. This is actually the second fanfiction I have ever written…I've never written anything (That was not essays for school) before so I hope this is good :D Please tell me if I'm doing the grammar wrong for the dialogue cus I've never written anything with dialogue before either… Thank you and I hope you enjoy your read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece…**

**Warnings: None**

xxxxxx

In the world…on a certain sea…on a certain ship… in a certain room… in a certain jar… there sat a spider by the name of Sanji. In a suit. The suit was not a full piece and only had the top part with the tie (everything was black except the tie which was blue) but it was more than enough for such a small spider. Why is a spider wearing a suit you ask? Well it all started where we left off…

xxxxxx

Sanji sat impatiently in his jar as everyone started speaking at once, perplexed by the sudden weird problem Sanji was in. He rolled his many eyes when he heard Luffy exclaim "Hey, Sanji's a spider right?" with stars in his eyes (This was never a good thing because it meant he had an idea and Luffy's ideas always lead to trouble) "Let's tame him!" Nami proceeded to hit him on the head and Sanji's eyes turned into hearts at the fact that Nami-swan~ was getting revenge for him.

_Ahhh…My beautiful Nami-Swan~ You are so wonderful to me even when I'm a spider!_

But Nami's next comment to Luffy caused all his hearts to wither up and drop into a pitiful pile on the floor. "No Luffy, we can't TAME him! He's a spider! Spiders are disgusting! I hate them!"

"But Nami~" whined Luffy, pouting "It's Sanji~"

Sanji vowed he was going to kick Luffy's ass when he was out of this jar because somehow this was all Luffy's fault; he just knew it (He just didn't want to admit that Nami hated him now so he was blaming it on Luffy…). Besides there was no way Nami-swan had any fault in this. Since he had eight legs now his attacks could be much more efficient…The only problem was that these skinny spiny legs had no power in them at all! What happened to all of Sanji's muscles that he trained everyday strenuously for? What happened to the packed up power he felt in his legs when he walked or used his legs? Sanji sighed and stared at a corner in the jar; bored out of his mind and waited for the crew to calm down.  
Finally, his beautiful Robin-chwan quieted everyone down so she could speak.

"It seems that we have quite the predicament here." said Robin, chuckling at how amusing this situation was. "I think it has something to do with this bag here, right cook-san?"

Sanji nodded and looked at Chopper pointedly as if he wanted to speak with him.

Chopper noticed this and faced Sanji. "What is it Sanji? Did you want to say something?"

Sanji, happy that he now had the whole room's attention, spoke to Chopper about what he wanted. _I need a suit because I feel very naked right now, even if I am a spider. It feels…uncomfortable and I don't like it._

Chopper seemed taken aback by Sanji's request and repeated to the crew: "Sanji said that he feels uncomfortable in a suit so he wants to be a naked…spider…" Chopper trailed off when the rest of the crew looked at him weird.

Sanji just stared at Chopper, horrified that Chopper had misinterpreted his words.

"He really said that?" asked Nami with one eyebrow raised in question; for everyone knew how much Sanji loved his suits so this was a weird statement coming from him.

Chopper blushed and said "At least that's what I think he said…"

"What do you mean you 'think' he said?" asked Franky, as confused as the rest of the crew.

"Well," started Chopper as his blush deepened. "I-I'm not exactly fluent in spider…"

"But I thought that you can speak to all animals?" questioned Nami, more confused by the second.

"W-well I can but insects are so far away from mammals that it is almost impossible to tell what they are trying to say. I always went picking medicinal herbs that the local bugs would point me to. As you all may know, the place where I lived at was all snow so medicinal herbs were hard to come by. I had to rely on the bugs to tell me since the herbs where their main source of food. In return, I gave the bugs a portion of the herbs I find. I'm guessing that I am one of the few rare mammals in the world that can even speak a little bit of the insect language. I am only able to pick up bits and phrases…" Chopper looked down, ashamed that he couldn't be much help.

The crew grew silent as they thought about this new problem. If Chopper couldn't speak to Sanji, then who could?

Robin interrupted the silence and spoke to the doctor gently. "It's is not your fault doctor-san. You tried your best. Actually, I think that your being able to interpret a few phrases is enough. I can figure out the rest." Robin smiled encouragingly and everyone seemed to brighten up.

"Yosh! Then you two will be the official Spider Sanji translators!" Said Luffy enthusiastically as he pointed to Robin then Chopper.

"So…what did Sanji-san actually say then?" asked Brooke, the only person that was silent the whole time.

"Well, if I am correct, Sanji may have said that he didn't want to be naked so he wanted a suit." Robin turned to Sanji for confirmation and seeing the small nod from Sanji, she turned to Nami and said "Nami, can you make a mini suit for out cook-san here? He seems to want a suit."

Nami, slightly perplexed at the weird request (It's not everyday that a spider asks for a suit.), went out of the room to the girl's bunkroom to make a suit for Sanji.

Robin then turned to Sanji and asked "So, cook-san, how did you end up like that? Care to tell us?"

Sanji sighed, sat down, and started his story.

_I bought this bag of fruit from this jackass of an old man who could have TOLD me about the side effects of the fruit before giving it to me! I ate the fruits and started feeling weird but it was a good kind of weird. Like I was in bliss. Then Zoro had to go off and ditch me._ He glared at Zoro at this but Zoro seemed not to notice. Sanji stopped for Chopper to translate to the remaining crew.

Chopper, who by this time had changed back into his original form, sat on the bed next to the nightstand and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

"Sanji said that he bought a bag of fruit to jack…off and something about Zoro and then bliss."

Everyone grew deadly silent as they digested this information. Suddenly the whole room was filled with noise as the crew all started talking at once.

"W-what did he just say?" squealed Usopp as he turned a sickly yellow.

Nami sighed and putting one hand on her forehead, murmured "Teenage hormones..." while shaking her head.

"WOW!" screamed Franky as he put both of his arms together above his head. He walked over to Zoro and putting one hand on his shoulder, wiped a teardrop, and said "Congratulations Zoro-bro. It's forbidden love~" Franky then started composing a song about boy love and Brooke went over to help him. Luffy also joined in the music because it seemed fun as Usopp was in the corner murmuring about the horrors of man sex.

Robin just chuckled silently and Chopper, innocent as he is, just looked very confused as to why everyone was making such a fuss.

Sanji was very angry at the misinterpretation and was also embarrassed by it but he couldn't do anything about it.

Zoro, still frozen in shock at what Chopper had said, came back to his senses and blushed a brilliant red. _Sanji was jacking off thinking about me?_ thought Zoro blushing harder as he put up one hand over his face to hide the blush. _Somehow that is strangely flattering…_

Zoro almost slapped himself at that thought and focused back to the task on hand. _No, there was no way the cook thought of me that way, Chopper must have misinterpreted again. _Though Zoro seemed a bit sadder at this thought, he steeled himself and turned to Robin, staring until she noticed and understood that he wanted a translation.

Robin turned to the rest of the crew and got their attention before speaking again. "I think what cook-san wanted to say was that he bought this mysterious bag of fruit from a-please excuse my language- 'jackass' of an old man. When he ate them he was in a state of bliss and Zoro had ditched him."  
The room grew silent again as everyone had the same thought and sweat-dropped: How in the world did Robin manage to get that from Sanji jacking off?

But of course the woman's intellect is not to be questioned…

As the crew thought about this, Nami came in with the finished suit and handed it to Chopper to give to Sanji (She didn't want to get too near him). After Sanji somehow got the suit on, he continued speaking to Chopper.

_There's a label on the bag, It's too bad that the fruits are dangerous, I kind of liked them and they are actually quite addictive. Oh, also Chopper, can you bandage up my leg? Zoro hurt my leg when I was still a human so now that I'm a spider, one of my legs are hurt too._

Chopper listened intently and faced the crew to translate again. "Sanji said that he likes Zoro and that Zoro is dangerous because he is highly addictive. He also said his feet hurt." Chopper paused before the words set in and he screamed out "Wait, your feet are hurt? Let me see it!" He proceeded to take out Sanji from th jar and bandage his leg with some wrapping bandages he somehow produced from no where; of course, he ripped then up really small first.

_Oh my god! _Fumed Sanji as he was man-handled by Chopper._ There has to be a freaking limit to how much you can misinterpret my words! _Chopper finished his wrapping and gently put Sanji back in the jar.

Zoro blushed yet again at the comment from Sanji and seemed flustered at the confession, until he hit himself on the head and told himself that that was just a misinterpretation.

The rest of the crew, by now used to the misinterpretations just looked at Robin for a translation.

"Sanji said that the fruits are highly addictive…He also said that since Zoro hurt one of his feet, one of his spider feet are now hurt."

Again, everyone sweat-dropped and wondered how Robin interpreted that.

Robin looked at the label on the bag and scrutinized it. "I suggest we go to sleep for now. I will go translate this label and will tell you all the results in the morning. Cook-san, I think that for now you should stay in the jar so we know where you are. I wouldn't want anyone to accidently kill you mistaking you for a common spider." She stared pointedly at Nami at this and walked out of the room with the rest of the crew at her tail.

The crew nodded their heads in agreement as Chopper gave an adorable yawn and got off the bed, preparing to leave with the rest of the crew who were filing out.

Only Zoro remained because he was already in his room. Zoro sighed and looked at the spider in the jar that seemed to be slightly annoyed at not being let out.

"Seems you'll be sleeping in my room tonight, Sanji." Yawned Zoro as he laid down on the bed and instantly started snoring.

Zoro was right. Sanji was annoyed, but at a different reason than Zoro thought. He was annoyed because he had always dreamed of his first time sleeping in Zoro's room to be romantic and when they professed their love for each other they would go to the room for some hot steamy sex. Instead he was stuck as a spider in a jar while Zoro snored peacefully next to him.

_Well, _Thought Sanji as he sighed and curled himself into a ball to sleep._ Could be worse…_

But unknown to Sanji, he was just about to experience just how much worse his life could get.

TBC

**A/N: So, I hope you liked it! In the next chapter the secret of the fruits will be revealed! Review and I will update faster…*hint hint* Let me just say that Sanji and Zoro will REALLY like what they have to do to get Sanji back to normal *snickers* Well then, stay in tune!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: AHHH! I'm very sorry for the late update! I had a lot of stuff to do (Meaning partying and stuff) Anyways, I would like to thank Leo's Katanas, Islet-Sharrae, Minnesota Fireball Wolf, and Pocky Ichigo for their reviews! I'm doing this for the readers so when you people review it shows me how much you care. (It also makes the world a better place, in my opinion) The secret of the fruits shall be revealed! *POOF***

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own One Piece. I'm not made of awesomeness (not sure if that's a word…) like Eichiro Oda**

**Warnings: Nope, not that I can think of…**

xxxxxx

Sanji yawned as he slowly blinked himself awake. He sat up, looked around, and saw that it was almost dawn.

_Great, even though I'm a freaking spider I'm still waking up before dawn? I don't even have to cook breakfast anymore…_ Sanji only depressed himself further when he thought of the fact that he wasn't able to cook in this form. _So… what to do now?_ He looked around again in boredom and saw that Zoro had sat up when he was thinking to himself. _Zoro's up? _Sanji thought in bewilderment._ But he never wakes up! Usually, even if something eats him, he doesn't even stir._ (This actually happened before…)

xxxxxx

Zoro yawned and blinked wearily. He stood up and looked at Spider Sanji; noticing that Sanji seemed to have his eyes concentrated on him so he picked up the jar and headed to the galley. When they reached the galley, Zoro put the jar down on the dinner table and sat in the chair in front of the jar. "There." Zoro said quietly so as to not wake up the rest of the crew. "I thought you would feel better in here."

Sanji immediately felt a sense of calm and peace radiate through him, because the Galley was considered his 'domain', he felt more in control here.

_Unlike this whole damn situation._ Thought Sanji but nevertheless, he still silently thanked Zoro for being so considerate.

They sat in companionable silence for a while before Zoro started nodding off again. He fell asleep sitting up and Sanji just sat in the jar, staring at Zoro.

Robin found them in that exact position when she walked in the galley an hour later. She secretly smiled at the cute scene (Even though Sanji is a spider.) and walked in; slightly disappointed that she would have to disrupt them.

"Ahem." Robin made a sound so as to not startle them with her sudden appearance but she didn't quite succeed since Zoro jolted awake and reached for his swords, before relaxing when he saw it was Robin.

"Robin." Zoro said simply in a weary tone. He woke up early today and was very tried as well as cranky.

Robin just nodded and sat across from Zoro as they both waited for the crew to file in. Not soon after, Luffy burst in demanding meat from Sanji only to remember that Sanji was a spider. The rest of the crew filed in after the outburst and sat in their respective seats. They focused their attention on Robin who had stood up and seemed like she had something to say.

Robin cleared her throat and said "After investigating the label on the bag the whole night, I have managed to decipher it and what it says is…just a tad bit…troublesome." She looked around at the whole crew and when she saw the confusion on their faces, she continued. "Cook-san, all I can say is that you ate one troublesome fruit." Robin sighed causing everyone to get worried. The crew all had the same thought: Robin was usually calm and collected, which means that anything that can disturb her…must be pretty bad.

"So…is Sanji-bro going to be okay?" asked Franky as he pushed his sunglasses up and raised one eyebrow.

Robin smiled that mysterious smile of hers and replied "I would rather just read what is on the label and then explain it to the rest of you."  
They nodded in agreement and waited for Robin to start. She took out the bag from a pocket in her pants and started reading it.

"To the person who bought these fruits, this is a warning to you about the power of the fruits. This particular fruit is not exactly a real fruit. It grows on a small island that has nothing but these fruits; well, more like the buds of these fruits. The buds do not bloom and grow unless a person anywhere in the world has a very good dream. The dream's essence then transports to the island and a new fruit is made; thus giving it the name Dream Fruits. Though this may sound like a harmless little fruit, many people who tried this and survived gave reports that it is highly addictive. That is why, if you eat these fruits, then only eat one a day. You have been warned."

Robin stopped when she reached the end of the label.

"Wait…that's it?" asked Nami, as puzzled as the rest. "That doesn't help our situation at all!"

Sanji felt himself losing hope when he heard the words that Robin said. Though knowing the origin of the fruits is good and all, it doesn't really help him turn back human.

Robin chuckled and said "I didn't say that was all. Apparently there are some more inscriptions on the back of the label." Robin then reached two fingers to the edge of the label and peeled it off, showing more weird symbols on the back of it. The crew visibly cheered, knowing that Sanji might just be saved yet.

She began reading the inscriptions again. "If you have not heeded my warnings, then this is to help you. Like I said before, these fruits are highly addictive, and when you eat too much of them, it will turn into the Nightmare Fruit. The Dream Fruits give you a feeling of bliss because you are experiencing other people's pleasurable dreams, but when all those many dreams mix together, it will cause a nightmare to happen. Literally. I know this because I have experienced it before first hand and survived. The fruits will turn you into the thing you hate the most, thus the name, Nightmare Fruit. But depending on the thing you turned into, the solution may be different. From my research on this dreadful fruit, I have come to several solutions:

If you turned into an object then you need to make someone close to you believe it is you. Simple enough, right?

If you turned into an animal then you need to mate with the person you love. From what I know, every three nights since the transformation, the person will return to his/her original form and you can do it then.

If you turned into the person you hate then you have to let go of the hate and forgive them. I find this one the hardest one.

That is all I have managed to find. Good luck because you will need a lot of it."

When Robin stopped, everyone in the crew was gaping at Sanji who seemed a bit shaken at what he had to do. _This is the fruit of your dreams…Literally! _Thought Sanji, who was very annoyed with the situation.

"Uhhh…so…Sanji has to 'mate' with someone he likes?" asked Usopp in distaste. "But who DOES he like?"

Zoro crossed his arms, annoyed at the situation. _Since Sanji is such a lady's man, I bet it's either Nami or Robin. _He thought bitterly, though he felt a pang of hurt go through his heart. He didn't know what to think about this. He only knew that he didn't want Sanji to have sex with someone else but it was the only way to turn him back to normal. _Besides,_ Zoro continued with an aura of acceptance,_ I can't help him since he will never love me…_

Sanji sat there dumb-founded. Of all the things to do he had to… He sighed and turned to Chopper indicating he wanted to speak; luckily Chopper noticed this and went over to Sanji.

_Please tell Zoro that I love him and not Nami or Robin. I know he probably doesn't like me but it's the truth. If he doesn't want to do this then I am fine with it._

When Sanji finished, Chopper faced the crew who were waiting expectantly for Chopper to translate. "Well, Sanji said that the person, wait, _people_ he love are Nami and Robin and not Zoro." Everyone raised an eyebrow at the weird way Sanji worded it.  
Zoro felt hurt at Sanji's words. _Why couldn't it be me? _growled Zoro and then he stood up to go to the crow's nest; anything to get away from Sanji and the feelings of hurt and jealousy that seem to accompany him.

Sanji noticed this and started panicking. _No, Zoro! Chopper said it wrong, I really love you not-_ But Sanji's thoughts were cut off when Zoro banged the galley door shut. Franky cringed at this and got up to inspect if the door was alright.

"Well, that was awkward." said Usopp, very frightened by Zoro's outburst.

Chopper stammered nervously, "I-I'm very sorry Sanji but I can't really translate it right…"

Sanji sighed in annoyance, _It's okay, Chopper. Besides, he should have listened to Robin's translation of what you said before getting angry like that._

Chopper nodded and smiled at being forgiven since he understood most of what Sanji said.

"So…" started Robin with that mysterious smile on her face. "You like swordsman-san do you?"

Sanji decided that there was no point in denying it anymore and just nodded in agreement.

"Today is the second night." continued Robin. "That means that tomorrow night you and swordsman-san, that is to say that he agrees to this, must mate."

_Yeah, but he would never agree to this…_ Sanji thought bitterly._ I need someone to talk to Zoro for me._

Chopper translated this without mistakes to the crew since it was a short sentence.

"Errr…I do not want to explain about the depth of your love and man sex to Zoro." stated Usopp firmly as a shudder racked his body.

The rest of the crew nodded in agreement and only Luffy raised his hand enthusiastically and said "I want to! I want to! Let me do it!"

Robin raised an eyebrow at this and replied "I would agree since there seems to be no one else that wants to do this…But do you even know what we are talking about?"

Robin and the rest of the crew seriously doubted that Luffy knew anything at all about mating, much less guy mating.

"Well yes, I just have to tell Zoro that Sanji likes him right?" Luffy scratched his head in confusion at what the crew was trying to imply.

"I guess that is good enough." said Robin, smiling at her captain's naiveté.

"Yosh!" said Luffy as he readied himself to blast out of the room and into the crow's nest. "By the time I'm back, Sanji will have his mate." Chuckled Luffy and then flew off.

xxxxxx

Zoro sat on the floor legs crossed with his swords on his lap. He was meditating. Or at least he was trying to, but certain thoughts of a certain spider cook were invading his mind and he

was currently very annoyed.

So you couldn't exactly blame him when he tried to chop the captain into pieces because he flew through the window and into Zoro's face.

After a fight that was more of a game of tag, Zoro and Luffy sat across from each other on the floor.

"So…" said Zoro as he tried to think of what to say; Luffy usually never came into the crow's nest unless it was for something important. Or he was bored and just wanted to annoy Zoro.

"Zoro, Sanji likes you." Luffy said matter-of-factly. "You have to have sex with him tomorrow night and I won't take no for an answer because I know you like him too." Luffy crossed his arms stubbornly at this and stared at Zoro, waiting for an answer.

Meanwhile, Zoro was currently having problems with closing his mouth because his jaw had dropped all the way through the floorboards. It was a shock to hear the word sex come out of the captain's mouth, Zoro thought that he would never hear Luffy say that but he just did, and it was a great shock.

After a few moments to put his jaw back in place, Zoro cleared his throat and said "Didn't you hear Sanji? He said that he likes Nami and Robin. Not me."

"No you baka. That was Chopper that said it. You didn't listen to Robin's translation yet!"

_Oh…oops _Thought Zoro sheepishly as he realized that he had gotten angry at the cook for no reason. Zoro brightened up and hopefully asked "So…he likes me?"

"Yes." replied Luffy smiling. "He likes you. More than you think he does." With this said Luffy got up and left, but not before hearing a whispered "Thank you." from Zoro.

When Luffy returned to the galley he explained the situation to everyone and they, knowing that Sanji was going to be alright now, all went to do their respective jobs on the ship. While Nami told everyone that she would cook for them for the rest of the day (Though not without a price). They left Sanji on the kitchen counter because he requested it saying that he was most comfortable there.

xxxxxx

It was getting late and everyone retired for the night. Chopper put Sanji in the infirmary while Zoro stayed in the crow's nest because he was on watch duty that night.

_So, _Thought Sanji as he slowly fell asleep. _Tomorrow's the night, I can't wait…_

Little did he know that Zoro was thinking the exact same thing except with an evil smirk on his face as he thought about all the fantasies he has had of Sanji and now, he was going to make all of them come true…

TBC

**A/N: I plan to make the next chapter the last one. So enjoy it while you can! Please review and stuff! Told you that Sanji and Zoro would totally love what they have to do to get Sanji back to normal xD Anyways, I have a surprise ending that I tried to make humorous so please stay in tune! Also, watch out for fruits from random old men! Wouldn't want my readers turning into their worst nightmares now would I… **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Whelp, this is the last chapter readers! I would like to thank Pocky Ichigo, TheLaughingClown, and Minnesota Fireball Wolf for their reviews! I would also like to thank my most dedicated reader Pocky Ichigo! Much love and hugs to you, Pocky! I also want to thank all my readers for giving me much happiness :D It really makes me happy when you guys review cus it shows me how much you care. :) Thank you very much! Now, without further ado, enjoy your last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece!**

**Warnings: Okay, so this is the chapter with the….errr….smut-ish suff in it involving Sanji and Zoro. Don't read if you're not comfortable. But don't worry I'm not going to do the whole scene, but at the end there is some… things that may imply to more explicit things, depending on how you think. You'll understand once you read it. :) **

*** means that I will explain it to you guys at the end of the chapter if you need it since some people may not know some of this information**

xxxxxx

When dawn came, Sanji woke up again, grumbling about how he couldn't sleep late even if he was a spider. He looked around and saw that he was in the infirmary on one of the beds.

Sanji got up and winced, he looked down wondering what was wrong and saw the bandage that was wrapped around one of his legs.

_Ohhh….oops forgot about my injury._ Sanji sighed and sat back down as gently as he could and waited for Chopper or someone to get him. He unwrapped the bandages and inspected his leg some more but saw that it was practically completely healed and only itched. A lot. Since it was at the stage where a scab forms.

Sanji didn't wait long because not soon after, Chopper walked in, yawing and rubbing his eyes. Chopper saw Sanji looking at him and let him out of the jar onto the bed. He then said "I think it would be best for you to stay on the bed instead of the jar, because when you grow it would be very messy if you were still in the jar. Just stay here and sleep until it is night time."

Sanji nodded in agreement and made himself comfortable on the giant pillow before closing all his eyes to sleep.

Chopper, seeing that he would only disturb Sanji's sleep if he stayed there, walked back out and closed the infirmary door behind him softly. He went into the Galley where everyone was sitting and told them the situation and that the crew was not allowed into the infirmary until night time, because he didn't want anyone to accidentally kill Sanji. The crew nodded in agreement and went along to do their daily business while Nami busied herself with cooking breakfast. Zoro also went outside onto the lawn and, deciding that taking a nap was a good idea, he laid down and started snoring immediately.

xxxxxx

Meanwhile, Sanji tossed and turned (as best as a spider can) on the pillow. He couldn't sleep because he had just woken up and was very bored; he also wanted night to come quickly since he couldn't wait to do all sorts of things with Zoro. Sanji looked up at the ceiling and decided to count all the cracks there until he fell asleep. Somehow, this actually worked and before he knew it, he was asleep.

xxxxxx

"Mmmm…" yawned Zoro as he stretched and then sat up. He blearily walked to the Galley for some booze but when he opened the door, he realized it was actually the infirmary.

_Oh great, _huffed Zoro, very annoyed at the sudden situation_ I told Franky to stop changing the ship around…_ He grumbled some more and was about to go when something in the infirmary caught his eye. His eyes widened comically as he took in the beautiful, very much naked (Besides the bandage on his leg, but that's not the point!), and sleeping Sanji.

The moonlight from outside poured onto Sanji and gave his milky white skin practically glow. His muscles rippled as he turned on his side, facing Zoro who had just lost the ability to breathe, lest he destroy this beautiful scene. The last straw was when Sanji unconsciously mumbled "Zoro…"

The poor floors suffered a lot when a bucket load of blood poured down on them.

Zoro quickly stepped out and closed the door with a groan. He looked around and realized a bit too late that it was indeed night time now.

_Shit. How did I not notice?_ Zoro groaned again when he felt the very annoying arousal he now sported. _I can't believe that just seeing him like that turns me on…_ He refused to think 'naked' because he was afraid he would go back in and attack the blonde if he did. _Well, now what?_

He looked around and it seemed that everyone was in the galley eating dinner.

_Well, if I'm going to do this sooner or later then why not start now? _He took a deep breathe, opened the infirmary door, and walked back inside…only, this time Sanji was sitting up and yawning.

Zoro froze with half of his body in the infirmary and hand still on the doorknob while Sanji, after finishing with rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them, noticed Zoro and stared at him in shock.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just staring at each other, transfixed by the person in front of them before Sanji registered (a bit too late) that he was completely naked.

He squeaked (and Zoro was definitely going to make fun of him about it later) and grabbed a nearby blanket to cover himself. While Zoro, who had also broken out of his trance, coughed awkwardly before walking in; he stood there waiting for Sanji to gain his bearings since he was still blushing at being seen naked (Some evil voice in Zoro was telling him to just give in and ravish the cook so he was having quite the hard time controlling himself).

"Errrr…uhhh…." Zoro didn't really know what to say in this situation and was suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

Likewise, Sanji was also looking around trying to set his eyes on anything that wasn't a certain Marimo. Suddenly, he gasped for it had dawned on him that he was human again.

"W-what happened? Why am I…" He trailed off when he saw the noticeable arousal Zoro had and also noticed the obvious hungry lust Zoro had in his eyes.

Zoro, answered while he slowly inched towards Sanji "Well, because it is night time so you changed back into a human…for now." He stopped when he was directly in front of Sanji and kneeled down so he was face to face with him. He slowly leaned into Sanji hesitantly before carefully pressing his lips to Sanji's.

Sanji gasped and Zoro used the chance to push his tongue into Sanji's mouth; he explored inside Sanji's cavern eagerly and unknowingly, he had moved until he was leaning on top of Sanji.

_Smokes and something sweeter…nicer…_ In his lust induced mind he couldn't think of much else.

When Sanji moaned though, his control broke and and he pushed Sanji on the bed before climbing on top of him. By this time, Sanji's eyes were slightly hazed over from lust and he was panting.

Zoro leaned down for another kiss but Sanji put one hand over Zoro's mouth and stopped him. Zoro raised an eyebrow in question and Sanji spoke "I-I know that I need to do this to change back…but I don't do one night stands. If you don't like me back then I would rather not do this and stay as a spider." Sanji slowly put his arm back down to stare into Zoro's eyes, searching for the answer he wanted.

Zoro sat back up and stared back at Sanji before sighing and running his hands through his hair, he replied "Baka. I thought you would understand. Do you really think of me as the type of person to do this if I wasn't committed?" Zoro's eyes softened and he leaned back down to nibble at Sanji's ear before whispering "I'm only going to say this once so listen closely. I like you, love cook." Sanji shivered from the touch and also from the feeling of happiness that had bloomed in him from those words.

He wrapped his arms around Zoro and whispered back "Then take me."

Zoro nuzzled Sanji's hair and replied "You don't have to tell me twice love-cook."

He then sat back up and looking in Sanji's eyes, started ripping his own clothes off.

Sanji laid there enjoying the view and realized that this was going to be a VERY long night. The following things that happened involved screams, moans, growls and much more, let's just say that the infirmary has never seen that much action before…

xxxxxx

Morning came soon and Sanji woke up at dawn (again) and looked around, still a bit distorted. He tried to get up and found that he was lying on top of Zoro with his killer grip around him.

Sanji groaned in annoyance and tried several times to break free but to no avail. _Damn._ Thought Sanji as he gave up and collapsed back down on Zoro's chest. _I need to cook breakfast…_

But he just didn't have the heart to wake up Zoro, after all, they both had practically no sleep last night… That thought caused Sanji to feel arousal again and he blushed.

Zoro, woke up with a groan when he felt something hard poking his stomach. _Argh what the hell is it?_ He let go of Sanji to sit up…getting a full view of what it was that had poked him. Zoro smirked as Sanji blushed and he said "What? Didn't get enough last night for you cook?"

"Sh-shut up you stupid Marimo head." Sanji turned to get away and find some clothes but Zoro grabbed him and pulled him into his chest before he could even step off the bed.

"No way cook, you're not going anywhere. Besides, I would just _love_ to help you with that problem you currently have…" Sanji gulped nervously and his eyes widened when he realized what the hard thing poking his back was. "Since I'm in a similar situation…"

The crew was treated to some beautiful screams and moans as a wake up call.

xxxxxx

A week had come and gone since Sanji had turned back into a human and Sanji and Zoro's relationship had started. When the crew found Sanji fully healed, they had thrown a huge party (Captain's orders!) much to Sanji's annoyance. Though that was also an excuse because everyone knew the _real_ reason they were throwing a party was to congratulate Sanji and Zoro on their new relationship. After the party everyone had gone back to their daily routines and nothing had changed much (besides Zoro and Sanji being a couple now) until today…

xxxxxx

Sanji clutched his chest and panted slightly as he leaned on the kitchen counter. For some reason he felt very weird today and he was annoyed since it was affecting his cooking.

_I should get Chopper to look at it…_He walked to the infirmary and on the way, Zoro who was lifting weights on deck saw that there was something wrong with him so he put down his weights to follow Sanji when he was stopped by Robin who had called his name.

He turned toward Robin in annoyance, he was worried about Sanji and he wanted to see him…!

"What?" He gruffly asked as his eyes darted every few seconds toward the infirmary.

"Swordsman-san, I have something really important that you should know." She said this very grimly and this time, Zoro turned his full attention to her since usually when Robin was like this it meant there was something wrong.

"Look at this." she said quickly and held up a bag.

Zoro stared at the bag, wondering what in the world a bag had anything to do with anything before it dawned on him that it was the Dream Fruit bag.

"So…?" asked Zoro still confused as hell and getting more impatient by the second.

She sighed and crinkled her forehead in annoyance (Zoro raised an eyebrow at that since it was unusual for Robin to act this way). "Let's call the rest of the crew and have a quick meeting in the Galley." Zoro followed her instructions without thinking twice about it since it seemed very important. He told Usopp who was nearby to call everyone and then headed to the Galley himself.

Robin and Zoro sat down and waited for the rest of the crew to file in; not soon after the whole crew was there, except one person.

"Wait, where's Sanji?" asked Zoro, worried again.

Chopper looked up with eyes just as worried as his and said "I-I'm not sure... he felt very hot and seems to have a fever almost. I told him to lay down on the infirmary bed and rest so he didn't come."

Robin raise an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean 'almost'?"

"W-well, his body is radiating heat and he is sweating like crazy but other than that there are no other signs of fever. He's just hot and feels okay besides that." Chopper looked like he was about to cry. Being questioned by Robin is always uncomfortable and scary even if she means you no harm…

"I should go check on him." Zoro stood up but was quickly tugged back down by Robin. He glared at her but when she met his gaze with an even colder one he quickly sat back down. He definitely did not want to get Robin angry; he wanted to keep his manhood right where it was.

Robin cleared her throat to get the crew's attention and when she did, she started to speak "I want to apologize first and foremost." The crew looked startled at that since Robin NEVER apologized unless it was absolutely necessary.

"I am sure all of you must be curious as to why I'm apologizing. Well, to make a long story short, I found out last night that I had overlooked something on the Dream Fruit's bag."

Everyone looked at each other nervously and then back at Robin. They all thought the same thing: That this was definitely not good news.

"There was a separate warning in small print at the back of the label. I didn't see it before because I thought it was just a scratch or something similar to that. But yesterday my curiosity got the better of me and I used my magnifying glass to look at it more closely. It was a good thing I did because the label said:  
To whomever it may concern, I apologize for putting something this important this small but there was just no more space on the label! (The crew scoffed at the stupid reason but was hushed by Robin's glare.) Anyways, one thing I forgot to mention before that is very important is that those who turn into an animal may or may not inherit some of the characteristics of that animal for a short time after they are turned back human. This is very important and can lead to disastrous results. For example, there was this one case where a person turned into the famed Carnivorous Wolf. For those of you that don't know, this particular type of wolf looks like a very beautiful human and lures humans into their domain before eating them. When the person turned back, he mass-murdered his whole town and ate them. He came back to his sense afterwards and in his anguish and guilt, killed himself. Beware of such side effects."

She stopped there and put down the bag on the table while the rest of the crew went silent, contemplating the situation.

"Ahhh!" exclaimed Nami, startling the crew. "No wonder he didn't eat anything for days! You guys must have noticed that Sanji only drinks things* and never eats right?" The crew nodded as realization dawned on them that indeed, Sanji has been acting very spider like. Such as having a sudden obsession with webs and bugs which in Sanji's case, was very weird (Since he hates bugs).

"But still…" said Usopp who seemed confused about something. "What does that have to do with Sanji? I mean, he was just a harmless spider right?"

Robin narrowed her eyes and Usopp squeaked and hid behind Franky, trembling.

She sighed and looked around at everyone. "I guess you guys wouldn't know…but Sanji is a type of spider called the Black Widow."

"So…?" asked Zoro who was still confused.

"A female Black Widow mates with a male Black Widow and afterwards, she eats him.* That is the way things are, it is in their nature. They eat the male Black Widow because she needs energy immediately after they mate for her babies. Other than that, the Black Widow is harmless, though it is poisonous, Sanji seems to have not inherited that." She saw that everyone was still confused and sighed again.

Usopp, who had sat back down in his seat again said "So the only problem is the mating? Well, then it's okay right? Sanji is a male therefore he should be a male spider and since only female spiders eat their mates, Zo- I mean Sanji's mate will be alright."

Robin spoke again and this time her tone was grim "No, that is the problem. For some reason, Sanji was a female spider. As you all have noticed, Sanji has a red hourglass on his back in spider form. Well, only female Black Widows have it."

"What?" exclaimed the crew but only Zoro laughed out loud at that. They stared at him in bewilderment and after he composed himself again, he breathed out between chuckles "So, he was a female spider? I just can't wait to see his face when I tell him that seems he was always a woman on the inside."

"You shouldn't be laughing!" exclaimed Nami in annoyance "You're the one in danger here!"

"No way," Zoro waved away the warning with one hand while the other rested on his swords. "That shit-cook wouldn't be able to touch one hair on me even if he wanted to."

"But still…" Nami started, but Zoro got up and walked toward the door signaling that he was leaving. "Don't worry about it. I'm going to go see Sanji now; he wasn't feeling well so I want to see if he is alright." With that, he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

The crew stared at the door for a moment before turning to Robin looking for advice.

"Well, it should be alright. Don't worry about it. I'll keep an ear on them." And true to her word, she sprouted an ear in the infirmary to make sure that everything was alright.

xxxxxx

Meanwhile, Zoro tried to find the infirmary and was lost ("No I'm not!" he growled but of course, no one believes him). When he finally arrived there, he was in a pretty grumpy mood. He banged open the door and called out "Hey shit-head, I'm here to check if you're all right…" He trailed off when he saw Sanji sweating like crazy on the bed and using one hand to clutch at his heart. Zoro rushed to his side not knowing what to do, Sanji looked like he was in a lot of pain and he wanted to help him. "Wait, here! I'll go get Chopper!" He said and turned to get Chopper but was stopped when Sanji grabbed his arm with one hand.

"D-Don't." he panted out and pulled Zoro back to his side.

"Oi! You seem like you're in a lot of pain! I need to go get Chopper; this is not the time to go masochistic on me." Zoro turned to go and was stopped again by Sanji.

"No," He firmly said, tightening his grip on Zoro's arm. "I need you. I'm hungry. Satisfy me."

He then pulled Zoro down and kissed him hungrily.

"W-what are you doing?" Zoro tried to get Sanji to let go of him but to no avail; Sanji had a killer grip on him.

"I said that I'm _hungry_." Sanji looked in Zoro's eyes with a predatory look and licked his lips.

Zoro swallowed thickly and blushed. He knew that this was not the time and place since Sanji seemed to want to eat him but damn, did Sanji look edible and drool-worthy to him.

"Ummm…N-no Sanji, stop. This is the Black Widow in you speaking. You have to come to your senses." Stammered Zoro as he slowly felt himself drawn in to Sanji's gaze.

"Nope, don't want to." growled out Sanji before going in for the kill.

xxxxxx

Robin gasped when she heard this whole exchange and the crew who was just filing out of the Galley rushed back in.

"What is the matter?" asked Nami.

"I think Swordsman-san is in trouble!" Robin said without putting her arms down as she concentrated to hear what else was going on inside. The crew started rushing toward the infirmary to save Zoro when Robin exclaimed "Wait!"

"But we can't, Robin! If we wait, Zoro will be spider food! I don't want a dead first mate!" cried out Luffy but he obeyed anyways.

"Wait." said Robin firmly and everyone fell quiet since it seemed that Robin had heard something else.

xxxxxx

Sanji sucked harder and Zoro cried out in pleasure.

"S-stop already Sanji! I've already came three times, I can't anymore!" Zoro was sweating almost as much as Sanji was and was currently lying on the bed getting head from Sanji.

"No," mumbled Sanji. "More, I need more."

Zoro screamed as he came again and Sanji hungrily swallowed all of it. "Not enough…" grumbled Sanji before deep-throating Zoro again.

xxxxxx

Robin put her hands down because she couldn't take all of the moans, screams, and other stuff anymore.

She smiled at the crew who were still waiting for her to speak and said "Never mind, don't worry about Zoro. He is quite happy right now. It seems that Sanji's hunger mixed with his lust and since he can only eat liquid things…Well, you get what I mean?" She giggled as Usopp paled and the rest of the crew relaxed.

"So his sudden increase in body heat was also from lust?" grumbled Usopp as he turned to go.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked a confused Luffy who tilted his head to the side. Chopper nodded in agreement because he didn't understand it either.

"Well you see, what she meant was that…" started Usopp as he followed the crew that was filing out the door, but the rest was not heard for the crew was already outside and the door was closed.

Robin got up, brewed herself some coffee and sat back down, waiting for it to finish brewing.

"Well, seems that everything turned out all right after all…I can see why this fruit is called the Fruit of Your Dreams since it seems to make your dreams come true one way or another. Since being with Zoro was one of Sanji's dreams…isn't that right?" She chuckled quietly.

It seemed that she asked this to no one but if you looked carefully, floating on top of the bag was a certain old man smoking his pipe. He seemed startled that Robin seemed to know he was there but smiled a kind smile afterwards. She always did seem like the smartest of the crew.

xxxxxx

The crew was wise enough to steer clear of the infirmary but when dinner came, Luffy who refused to let anything affect when he ate dinner, stomped to the infirmary to get Sanji but was stopped by Robin.

"I'll cook for you. I know how to cook lots of meat." Robin wittily said and just like she predicted, Luffy started drooling and followed her into the Galley.

_That was a close one. _Thought Robin as she closed the Galley door behind her, but just in case something really did go wrong, she crossed her arms and listened in on the two boys activities.

xxxxxx

"Nnnn…" moaned Zoro. "N-no more!" He panted and tried to push Sanji off of him but lost all strength when Sanji sucked really hard without warning.

"No, still not enough. I need at least twenty times." mumbled Sanji as he continued sucking.

"Tw-twenty?" screamed Zoro. "I can't! I'll die like that!"

"No you won't." Sanji chuckled. "I wouldn't let you die. Trust me."

Zoro could only moan in answer.

xxxxxx

The next morning, Chopper found Zoro unconscious from too much pleasure, and even with Zoro's monster healing abilities, he lost the ability to walk and move for weeks after.

_**fin~**_

**A/N: I hoped you liked my ending! Now do you see why I had to make Zoro and Sanji mate? The chapter was originally supposed to be shorter but as I wrote it I had the urge to put more Zoro/Sanji smut so it ended up pretty long…xD Thank you to all my wonderful readers! I will forever love you guys! Please review and stuff. Oh! By the way I have new stories and stories that I am completing and you can see all that stuff on my profile. Go check it out if you want to see what's coming up and to read my other stories. I have one about Robin (all humor) that you guys may like. Thank you again and hopefully I'll see you guys in one of my other stories!**

**Definitions: **

**Sanji drinking liquid: Well, in case you didn't know, spiders liquefy their prey with this digestive poison in their fangs and then they suck the liquefied organs out. That's how they eat since they can't chew their prey, they don't have teeth.**

**Black Widows: Yes, I know what most of you are thinking, eww that can't be true and all that stuff but yes it is true. The female Black Widow eats the male Black Widow after they have sex. It's a fact of nature and we can't do anything about it so deal with it.**


End file.
